


to the night sky, i'm sorry

by 2wink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aoi Angst™, Gen, did you know setsubun killed me btw, ill keep it because its the longest most inspiration-riddled fic ive ever written, its not incest first of all, lol separation angst, lol sorry only the title and summary look professional everything else is a mess, setsubun just threw this idea into the fucking ground but thats ok!!, theyre 2nd years btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/2wink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he really happy on his own? (for es69mins, prompt: 2wink)</p><p>REALLY OVERDUE UPDATE 6/24/2018: why did i title this in japanese what kind of dumbass was i</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the night sky, i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so i check the es69mins tag one day and it turns out i missed The Best Prompt..... and as ao3 user 2wink i could not stand for this injustice so even if it took a lil while i somehow got enough inspiration from princess tutu to write this in under 69 minutes even if it came out a lil late..!! sorry...
> 
> anyways in case you get lost. yuuta tries and fails to go independent. sometimes giving up is good

Why does it feel so wrong, he asks himself.

Perhaps it was how even with all the thought he put into what he would say, his emotions got the best of things and made separating from his brother much more difficult for both of them. It makes him feel so helpless, not meaning any harm but still being the reason Hinata's smiles are much more forced than usual. So, all he can do is just sit in silence, hoping his thoughts would reach where they're meant to go.

Even so, there's something else, something he doesn't question unless left to his thoughts for too long, thoughts he could no longer express to the boy sleeping above him.

Was he really happy on his own?

At first he ignores it, because of course _he's happy, he wouldn't have made such a big deal about it otherwise._ But as time passes, he wonders what would happen if he was a little less stubborn about it. So, instead of thinking about what would happen next like he tries to, he lets himself be taken to the past.

It's only then that he realizes - even the times in which he was most irritated, or unable to stay composed... as long as his brother was there, they were all precious to him. He wanted to leave behind his ideas of going off on his own, once and for all.

However, doubt makes its mark on him. How would he be able to fix all his mistakes? It had been much simpler during that time in which he was a first year, since the one thing he did right was apologize as soon as he could. Would it be the same now, though? All he believes he can do is just mope around.

But Yuuta can't stand to do so for too long. After lots of thinking, he finally finds the resolve to approach Hinata, and be honest with both him and himself. After all, if his precious brother became fearless for his sake, even the coward _he_ is can stand on his own two feet and walk in the right direction.

Or rather, _run._

Which is how he finds himself out in the rain, not knowing whether his shakiness is out of how cold it is or just expressing _all_ of his feelings, even ones usually masked by fear and embarrassment. The silence that follows leaves him anxious, right before Hinata throws his arms around him, sobs muffled into his shoulder. And even with the rain pouring, soaking both of them, he can feel the warmth he now realizes that he could never make it without.

“I missed you.” 

Hinata still doesn't respond - only the way he clings to him, shaky but tight, is enough to let him know that _yes, he's missed him too._

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering this IS kinda based off yozora wa nandemo shitteru no.... even if the prompt was separate from that it fit really well so i just rolled with it. if you have no idea what i'm talking about you need to listen to it aqours is good and i love them (even if the song in question is a cyaron song specifically)
> 
> come to think of it i almost used nawatobi for like 5 seconds so i


End file.
